Composite wire structures are commonly used as transmission lines or cables for transmitting electricity to users. Examples of composite transmission wire constructions include, for instance, aluminum conductor steel reinforced (ACSR) cable, aluminum conductor steel supported (ACSS) cable, aluminum conductor composite reinforced (ACCR) cable, and aluminum conductor composite core (ACCC) cable. ACSR and ACSS cables include an aluminum outer conducting layer surrounding a steel inner core. The transmission lines or cables are designed not only to efficiently transmit electricity, but also to be strong and temperature resistant, especially when the transmission lines are strung on towers and stretched over long distances.
It would be beneficial to produce cables with a composite core that are capable of achieving the desired strength, durability, and temperature performance demanded by applications such as overhead power transmission cables. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.